concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
ELP
ELP Family Tree Keith Emerson Greg Lake Carl Palmer 1970 March 25, 1970 Top Of The Pops BBC TV - London August 23, 1970 Guildhall, Plymouth, ENG (DEBUT SHOW) August 26, 1970 Walthamstow Polytechnic, London, ENG August 28, 1970 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG August 29, 1970 Isle of Wight, ENG (Isle of Wight Festival 1970) September 19, 1970 Winter Gardens, Malvern, ENG September 21, 1970 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG September 24, 1970 Town Hall, Watford, ENG (with Wishbone Ash & Farm) September 25, 1970 City Hall, Hull, ENG (with Wishbone Ash & Farm) September 26, 1970 Starlight Room, Boston, ENG (with Wishbone Ash & Farm) September 27, 1970 De Monfort Hall, Leicester, ENG (with Wishbone Ash & Farm) September 28, 1970 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (with Wishbone Ash & Farm) October 1, 1970 City Hall, Leeds, ENG (with Wishbone Ash & Farm) October 4, 1970 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (with Wishbone Ash & Farm) October 7, 1970 Dome, Brighton, ENG (with Wishbone Ash & Farm) October 9, 1970 Greens Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT October 11, 1970 Caird Hall, Dundee, ENG October 16, 1970 North-East London Polytechnic, Waltham, ENG October 17, 1970 Brunel University, Uxbridge, ENG (with Opal Butterfly) October 19, 1970 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG October 20, 1970 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG October 21, 1970 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG October 24, 1970 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG October 25, 1970 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG October 27, 1970 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG October 28, 1970 St.George's Hall, Liverpool, ENG (Postponed till 22nd November) November 13, 1970 Kinetic Circus, Birmingham, ENG November 22, 1970 St.George's Hall, Liverpool, ENG (rescheduled from 28th October) November 26, 1970 Bremen, GER ("Beat Club" TV performance) November 28, 1970 Kongresshalle Messe, Frankfurt, GER November 29, 1970 Circus Krone, Munich, GER November 30, 1970 Nuremberg, GER December 1, 1970 Konzerthaus, Vienna, AUT December 2, 1970 Sporthalle, Böblingen, GER December 4, 1970 Limathaus, Zurich, SUI December 5, 1970 Stadhalle, Vienna, AUT December 6, 1970 Festhalle, Boblingen, W. GER December 7, 1970 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG December 8, 1970 St. George Hall, Bradford, ENG December 9, 1970 Lyceum Ballroom, London, ENG (filmed for movie) December 12, 1970 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG December 13, 1970 Kinetic Circus, Birmingham, ENG December 15, 1970 Olympia, Paris, FRA 1971 February 4, 1971 Guildhall, Southampton, ENG February 6-7, 1971 Theater 140, Brussels, BEL (Rock of the 70s recording) March ?, 1971 Lyceum, London, ENG March 4, 1971 ABC, Stockton, ENG March 5, 1971 ABC, Hull, ENG March 6, 1971 ABC, Lincoln, ENG March 7, 1971 The Regal, Cambridge, ENG March 10, 1971 Capitol, Cardiff, WAL March 12, 1971 ABC, Plymouth, ENG March 14, 1971 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG March 17, 1971 Odeon, Cheltenham, ENG March 18, 1971 Big Apple, Brighton, ENG March 21, 1971 ABC, Blackpool, ENG March 22, 1971 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG March 23, 1971 St. Georges Hall, Bradford, ENG March 24, 1971 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG March 26, 1971 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG ("Pictures at an Exhibition" LP recording) March 28, 1971 Lewisham Odeon, London, ENG March 29, 1971 Winter Gardens, Margate, ENG March 30, 1971 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG, ENG April 1, 1971 ABC, Wigan, ENG April 2, 1971 Greens Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT April 3, 1971 Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT April 5, 1971 Music Hall, ? April 6, 1971 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG April 7, 1971 De Monfort Hall, Leicester, ENG April 8, 1971 St. George's Hall, Liverpool, ENG April 9, 1971 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG April 21, 1971 Thiel College, Rissell Gym, Greenville, PA (US debut gig) April 22, 1971 Stanley Theater Pittsburgh, PA (supporting Procol Harum) April 23-24, 1971 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI April 25, 1971 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA April 28, 1971 Sullivan County Community College April 30-May 1, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (Supported by Edgar Winter & Curved Air) May 2, 1971 Painters Mill Music Theater, Owing Mills, MD May ?, 1971 Shea Theatre, Buffalo, NY May 6, 1971 Loew's State Theater, Providence, RI May 7, 1971 Viking Memorial Hall, Upsala College, East Orange, NJ May 11, 1971 Guthrie Theater, Minneapolis, MN (with Mott the Hoople) May 12, 1971 Milwaukee Arena, Milwaukee, WI May 14, 1971 Public Hall, Cleveland, OH May 15, 1971 War Memorial, Rochester, NY May 16, 1971 Alexandria Roller Rink, Alexandria, VA May 19, 1971 Kiel Opera House, St. Louis, MO (supported by Mott the Hoople) May 21, 1971 Wabash College, Crawfordsville, IN May 22, 1971 Cincinatti Gardens, Cincinatti, OH May 23, 1971 Kent State University, Memorial Gymnasium, Kent, OH May 24, 1971 Ohio Theater, Columbus, OH May 26, 1971 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY May 28, 1971 Wildwood Convention Hall, Wildwood, NJ May 29, 1971 Hatch Memorial Shell, Boston, MA (free concert) May 30, 1971 Bucknell University, Lewisburg, PA June 2, 1971 Schwarzwaldhalle, Karlsruhe, GER (rescheduled to last date of German tour) June 5, 1971 Mehrzweckhalle, Zofingen, SUI June 6?, 1971 Zurich, SUI June 7?, 1971 Konzerthaus, Vienna, AUT June 9, 1971 Cirkus Krone, Munich, GER June 10, 1971 Stadthalle, Offenbach, GER June 11, 1971 Meistersingerhalle, Nurnberg, GER June 12, 1971 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED June 13, 1971 Philipshalle, Dusseldorf, GER June 14, 1971 Werner-Ems Halle, Oldenburg, GER June 15, 1971 Stadthalle, Offenbach, GER June 16, 1971 Musikhalle, Hamburg, GER June ?, 1971 Schwarzwaldhalle, Karlsruhe, GER (last German tour concert) June 20, 1971 Theatre Royal, Drury Lane, London, ENG July 17, 1971 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA July 18, 1971 Berkley Community Theater, Berkley, CA July 19, 1971 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (with Edgar Winter and Humble Pie) July 23, 1971 Agrodome, Vancouver, BC July 24, 1971 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA July 25, 1971 Paramount Theatre, Portland, Oregon July 30, 1971 Music Hall, Houston, TX July 31, 1971 Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX August 3, 1971 The Warehouse, New Orleans, LA August 4, 1971 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA August 6-7, 1971 Pirates World, Dania, FL August 9?, 1971 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC August 10, 1971 The Dome, Virginia Beach, VA August ?, 1971 Hollywood Sportatorium, Miami, FL August 12, 1971 Stanley Park Stadium, Toronto, ON August 13, 1971 Place des Nations, Montreal, QC August 14, 1971 Convention Hall, Ashbury Park, NJ August 15, 1971 Convention Center, Wildwood, NJ August 18, 1971 Syracuse Auditorium, Syracuse, NY (With Edgar Winter's White Trash) August 19, 1971 Peace Bridge Center, Buffalo, NY August 20, 1971 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH August 21, 1971 Auditorium Theater, Chicago, IL August 22, 1971 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA August 24, 1971 Wonderland Gardens, London, ON August 25, 1971 The Opera, National Arts Center, Ottawa, ON August 26, 1971 Boston Common, Boston, MA August 28, 1971 Public Auditorium, Cleveland, OH August 30, 1971 Bushnell Memorial Hall, Hartford, CT August 31, 1971 Alexandria Roller Rink, Alexandria, VA September 1, 1971 Gaelic Park, Riverdale, NY September 1, 1971 Central Park, New York City, NY (unconfirmed) September 12, 1971 Stanley Park Armoury, Toronto, ON ??? September 26, 1971 Starlight Rooms, Boston, MA ??? November 12, 1971 Music Hall, Boston, MA (free concert) November 12, 1971 Rhode Island Auditorium, Providence, RI November 13, 1971 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (with YES) November 14, 1971 Transit Auditorium, Chicago, IL November 15-16, 1971 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI November 19, 1971 Hirsch Memorial Coliseum, Shreveport, LA November 20, 1971 Warehouse, New Orleans, LA (supported by Yes) November 22, 1971 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA November 25, 1971 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (with J Geils Band) November 26, 1971 Civic Arena, Pittsburg, PA November 27, 1971 Farm Show Arena, Harrisburg, PA November 28, 1971 Richmond Arena, Richmond, VA November 29, 1971 Lyric Theater, Baltimore, MD (2 shows) December ?, 1971 Franklin & Marshall College, Lancaster, PA (unconfirmed) December 8, 1971 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (2 shows) December 9, 1971 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (2 shows) December 10, 1971 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (2 shows) December 11, 1971 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows) December 12, 1971 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, WAL (2 shows) December 13-15, 1971 London Pavilion, London, ENG (2 shiws each night) December 17, 1971 Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT December 18, 1971 Empire, Edinburgh, SCOT December 19, 1971 Greens Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT 1972 March 21, 1972 Denver Coliseum, Denver, CO (supported by Mahavishnu Orchestra) March 22, 1972 Long Beach Auditorium, Long Beach, CA (supported by Mahavishnu Orchestra) March 23, 1972 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (supported by Mahavishnu Orchestra) March 24-25, 1972 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Mahavishnu Orchestra & Blues Project) March 26, 1972 Arena, St. Louis, MO March 27, 1972 West Kentucky University, Louisville, KY March 28, 1972 Municipal Auditorium, Alanta, GA March 29, 1972 Orlando, FL March 30, 1972 Bay Front Center, St. Petersburgh, FL March 31, 1972 Miami Beach Convention Center, Miami Beach, FL April 1, 1972 Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL April 2, 1972 Los Tubos Beach, Manati, Puerto Rico (Mar Y Sol) April 4, 1972 New Haven Coliseum, New Haven, CT April 5, 1972 Music Hall, Boston, MA (2 shows, supported by Dr. Hook) April 7, 1972 Utica, NY (Supported by Mother Night) April 8, 1972 Shea Theatre, Buffalo, NY April 9, 1972 College of Wooster Gym, Cleveland, OH April 10-11, 1972 Academy Of Music, New York City, NY 12-Bucknell University, Lewisburg, PA 13-F&M College, Lancaster, PA 14-Sports Arena, Hershey, PA 15-Spectrum Theatre, Philadelphia, PA April 17, 1972 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (supported by Mahavishnu Orchestra) 18-Hara Arena, Dayton, OH 19-Arie Crown Theatre, Chicago, IL 20-Kent State University, Kent State, OH 21-Louisville Town Hall, Kentucky 22-Tarrant City Convention Center, Fort Worth, TX 23-Municipal Hall, Houston, TX 23 APR 1972 DETROIT USA EASTOWN THEATRE ?? 24 APR 1972 DETROIT USA EASTOWN THEATRE ?? 25-University of Cincinatti, Cincinatti, OH 27-Theil College, Greenville, PA 28-Foreum, Montreal, Canada 29-Coliseum, Quebec City, Canada 30 APR 1972 NEW YORK USA FILLMORE EAST 01 MAY 1972 NEW YORK USA FILLMORE EAST 14 MAY 1972 CLEVELAND USA PUBLIC AUDITORIUM 22 MAY 1972 CINCINNATI USA ????? 24 MAY 1972 COLUMBUS USA OHIO THEATRE JUNE, 1972 4-Gruga Hall, Essen, Germany 6-Deutschland Halle, Berlin, Germany 7-Musikhalle, Hamburg, Germany 8-Falkiner Center, Kopenhagen, Denmark 10-Festhalle, Frankfurt, Germany 12-Meistersingerhalle, Nurnberg, Germany 15-Genoa, Germany 15 JUN 1972 GENOVA ITA PALAZZETTO DELLO SPORT 17 JUN 1972 LONDON UK CRYSTAL PALACE (CANCELLED) 19-Olympia, Paris, France 24-Mehrzweckhalle, Wetzikon, Switzerland 25-Stadio, Bologna, Italy 25 JUN 1972 BOLOGNA ITA STADIO COMUNALE 26-Paleur, Rome, Italy 27-Stadthalle, Vienna, Austria 28 JUN 1972 WETZICON SWI VOLKHAUS JULY, 1972 July, 8, 1972 International Pocono Raceway, Long Pond, PA (Concert 10) 12-Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, Canada 14 JUL 1972 NEW YORK USA MADISON SQUARE GARDEN??? 22-Kourakuen Kyujyo Suidoubashi, Tokyo, Japan 24-Baseball Stadium, Osaka, Japan 26 JUL 1972 TOKYO JAP KOSEINEKEN HALL ??? July 26 Long Beach, California Arena. ??? 27-Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA ?? 28-Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA ?-Santa Monica, CA AUGUST, 1972 9-Asbury Park, NJ 11-Mecca Arena, Milwaukee, WI 13-Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs,NY (Featured ELP & Black Oak Arkansas) 17-Arie Crown Theatre, Chicago, IL 19-NJ Convention Hall, Ashbury Park, NJ (other dates in August (possibly) included: Stadium, Tampa, FL., August 20 Asbury Park, New Jersey Convention Centre ??? Pittsburgh, PA., and Western University, London, Canada) 06 SEP 1972 BRANDSIDE UK ????? 16 SEP 1972 LONDON (???) UK OVAL CRICKET GROUND 27 SEP 1972 LONDON UK KENSINGTON CRICKET OVAL September 30, 1972 Kennington Oval Cricket Ground, London, ENG (Melody Maker Poll Winner Concert, supported by Wishbone Ash, Genesis & Focus) ELP UK Tour 1972 November 10, 1972 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG November 11, 1972 Gaumont, Southhampton, ENG November 12, 1972 Top Rank Suite, Cardiff, WAL (2 shows) November 13, 1972 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG November 15, 1972 St. Georges Hall, Bradford, ENG November 16, 1972 Odeon, Newcastle, ENG (CANCELLED) November 17, 1972 Greens Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT (2 shows) November 18, 1972 Guildhall, Preston, ENG November 19, 1972 Trenton Gardens, Stoke, ENG November 21, 1972 De Monfort Hall, Leicester, ENG November 22, 1972 Top Rank Suite, Liverpool, ENG November 23, 1972 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, WAL (CANCELLED) November 24, 1972 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows) November 25, 1972 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG November 26, 1972 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (2 shows) November 27, 1972 The Dome, Brighton, ENG November 29, 1972 Odeon, Newcastle, ENG (2 shows) December 1, 1972 Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT 1973 FEBRUARY, 1973 20-Kiel, Germany 25-Ludwigshafen, Germany 26-Freiburg, Germany MARCH, 1973 30-Ostseehalle, Kiel, Germany 31-Philipshalle, Dusseldorf, Germany APRIL, 1973 1-Forest National, Brussels, Belgium 3-Saint-Quen, Paris, France 4-Arena, Poitiers, France 05 APR 1973 CAEN FRA PALAIS DE SPORT 06 APR 1973 LILLE FRA PALAIS DE SPORT 07 APR 1973 NANCY FRA PALAIS DES EXPOSITION 08 APR 1973 LYON FRA PALAIS DES SPORT April 6 Ontario, California Motor Speedway (California Jam) 10-Friedrich Eberthalle, Ludwigshafen, Germany 11-Friedrich Eberthalle, Ludwigshafen, Germany 12-Stradthalle, Freiburg, Germany 13-Sporthalle, Cologne, Germany 15-Hallenstadion, Zurich, Switzerland 16-Ernst-Merck-Halle, Hamburg, Germany 17-Branby Hall, Copenhagen, Denmark 18-Scandinavum, Goteborg, Sweden 21-Oude Rai, Amsterdam, Holland 22-Westfallen-Halle, Germany 23-Munsterland-Halle, Munster, Germany 24-Olympiahalle, Munich, Germany 25-Stradthalle, Vienna, Austria 26-Stradthalle, Vienna, Austria April 28 Milan, Italy Velodromo Vigorelli (POSTPONED) 30 APR 1973 BOLOGNA ITA STADIO COMUNALE 31 APR 1973 DUSSELDORF GER PHILLIPSHALLE MAY, 1973 2-Studio, Bologna, Italy 02 MAY 1973 ROME ITA STADIO FLAMINIO 03 MAY 1973 BOLOGNA ITA STADIO COMUNALE 3-Bologna Palasport, Bologna, Italy 4-Milano Vigorelli, Milan, Italy JUNE, 1973 19-Olympiahalle, Munich, Germany 20-Oldenburg, Germany NON-ELP DATE JUNE, 1973 23-Sadlers Wells Theatre, London, England (Greg Lake joins the PETE SINFIELD BAND which included Mel Collins on drums for the song "Still" Entire performance is broadcast on BBC radio) ELP BRAIN SALAD SURGERY" US TOUR NOVEMBER, 1973 November 14-15, 1973 Jai Lai Fronton, Miami, FL 14-Sportatorium, Hollywood, FL 15 NOV 1973 WEST PALM BEACH USA JAI LAI FRONTON 15-Civic Centre, Tampa, FL 17-Jai Alai Fronton, Miami, FL 19-Municipal Auditorium, Alanta, Ga 20-Civic Center, Roanke,VA (cancelled?) 21-Convention Center, Louisville, KY 22-Cincinatti Gardens, Cincinatti, OH 23-Civic Center, Charleston, WV 24-Coliseum, Indianapolis, IN 25-Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, TN 26-University of Illinois, Champaign, IL 28-State Fair Arena, Oklahoma City, OK 30-Memorial Auditorium, Des Moines,IA DECEMBER, 1973 1-Metropolitian Sports Arena, Minneapolis, MN 2-Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL 3-Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL 4-Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI 5-Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI 7-Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, Canada 8-Cornell University, Ithaca, NY 9-Montreal Forum, Montreal, Canada 10-Boston Gardens, Boston, MA (Stray Dog did not support) December 11 Spectrum Theatre, Philadelphia, PA 13-Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY 14-New Haven Coliseum, New Haven, CT 15-Civic Center, Baltimore, MD ?Lyric Theatre, Baltimore, MD 17-Madison Square Garden, NYC,NY 18-Madison Square Garden, NYC,NY December 21 New York, New York Madison Square Garden?? 1974 JANUARY, 1974 24-The Omni, Atlanta, GA 25-Memorial Coliseum, Tuscaloosa, AL 26-Barton Coliseum, Little Rock, AR 28-Coliseum, Denver, CO 30-Salt Palace, Salt Lake City, UT FEBRUARY, 1974 1-Sacramento, CA 2-Winterland, San Francisco, CA 3-Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA 9-Swing Auditorium, San Bernadine, CA 10-Anaheim Convention Center, Anaheim, CA 11-Coliseum, Seattle, WA 12-Coliseum, Spokane, WA 13-Coliseum, Portland, OR 14-Vancouver Gardens, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada 15-Pulfman, WA 17-Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA 18-Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA 20-Fresno, CA 21-Sports Arena, San Diego, CA 22-Activity Center, Tuscon, AR 23-University of New Mexico, Albuquerque, NM 26-Tulsa, OK or San Antonio, TX 27-Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX 28-Astrodome, Houston, TX MARCH, 1974 1-Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX or Louisiana State University, Baton Rouge, LA 3-Municipal, Auditorium, New Orleans, LA 5-St. Louis, MO 7-Civic Center, Tulsa, OK 26-Henry Lewit Arena, Wichita,KA 28-LosAngeles Coliseum, CA 30-Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, Tennessee April 2, 1974 Assembly Center, Tulsa, OK April 6, 1974 Ontario Motor Speedway, Ontario, CA (California Jam, Co-headling with Deep Purple) April 10, 1974 Ludwigshafen, GER UK TOUR, 1974 April 18-21, 1974 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (supported by Back Door) April 24, 1974 Trentham Gardens, Stoke-on-Trent, ENG April Bristol, England April 29-May 2, 1974 Empire, Liverpool, ENG MAY, 1974 6-Sporthalle, Munchen, Germany 7-Palau d'Esports, Barcelona, Spain 8-Palau d'Esports, Barcelona, Spain May 13, 1974 Messehalle, Sindelfingen, GER 16-Graz-Bundesstation Liebenau, Innsbruck, Austria 17-Stadthalle, Wien, Austria 18-Olympiahalle, Munchen, Germany 19-Olympiahalle, Munchen, Germany May 20 Munich, Germany Olympiahalle??? 20-Wetzikon, Switzerland 21-Wetzikon, Switzerland 22 MAY 1974 WIEN AUS STADTHALLE ??? 23-Philipshalle, Dusseldorf, Germany 24-Philipshalle, Dusseldorf, Germany 25-Ahoy Halle, Rotterdam 27-Palais Des Sports, Paris, France 28-Palais Des Sports, Paris, France 31-Festhalle, Frankfurt, Germany JUNE, 1974 1-Festhalle, Frankfurt, Germany JULY, 1974 26-Rich Stadium, Buffalo, NY (JAMES GANG & LYNARD SKYNARD warm up) 27-Saratoga Springs, Saratoga, NY 28-Yale Bowl, New Haven, CT 29-Providence Civic Center, Providence, RI 30-Cape Cod Coliseum, Yarmouth, MA (SNAFU warms up) AUGUST, 1974 August 1 Capitol Center, Landover, MD 2-Civic Center, Pitts, PA 4-Cleveland Stadium, Cleveland, OH or Municipal Stadium 5-Hershey Park, Hershey, PA 7-Norfolk Scope, Norfolk, VA August 10, 1974 Charlotte Motor Speedway, Charlotte, NC (August Jam) 13-Knoxville, TN 14-Dayton, OH 15- Hershey Park Arena, Hershey, PA 17 Roosevelt Stadium, Jersey City, NJ (Postponed because of rainstorm after sound check that ruined stage and equipment) 18-Performing Art Center, Saratoga, NY (Due to the problem with a storm the night before, the show was cancelled.) 20 Roosevelt Stadium , Jersey City, NJ (Re-scheduled) 21-Phila. Spectrum, Phila., PA 24-ELP played a benefit concert in a park in NYC. (The organizer was Scott Muni and another group played with ELP) 1977 MAY, 1977 24/25-Freedom Hall, Louisville, KY 26-Municipal Auditorium, Nashville, Tennessee* 28 MAY 1977 CINCINNATI USA RIVERFRONT STADIUM (POSTPONED) 29-Riverfront Coliseum, Cinc., OH* 31-Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI* JUNE, 1977 1-Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI* June 4 Soldiers Field, Chicago, IL* 5-County Stadium, Milwaukee, WI* (J GEILS BAND, FOGHAT, CLIMAX BLUES BAND warm up) June 5 St. Paul, Minnesota Civic Center???? 7-Market Square Arena, Indianapolis, IN* 9-Dane County Coliseum, Madison, Wi* 11-St, Paul Arena, Minneapolis, MN* 12-Memorial Auditorium, Des Moines, IA 14-Terre Haute University, Terre Haute,IN 16-Roberts Stadium, Evansville IN* 18 JUN 1977 PITTSBURGH USA THREE RIVER STADIUM 20-Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA 21-Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA June 21 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Spectrum June 22 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Spectrum 23-Omni Theatre, Alanta, GA 26-Birmingham Civic Center, Birmingham,AL 27-Civic Center, Knoxville, TN 28-Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC June 29, 1977 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC 30-Coliseum, Columbia, SC July 9-10, 1977 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY July 17 Binghamton, New York Broome County Veterans Memorial Arena ?? JUL 1977 JACKONSONVILLE USA ???? 01 JUL 1977 TAMPA USA TAMPA STADIUM (CANCELLED) 07 JUL 1977 NORFOLK USA THE SCOPE 08 JUL 1977 NEW YORK USA MADISON SQUARE GARDEN 09 JUL 1977 NEW YORK USA MADISON SQUARE GARDEN (WITH ORCHESTRA) 10 JUL 1977 HARTFORD USA CIVIC CENTRE 11 JUL 1977 HARTFORD USA CIVIC CENTRE 12 JUL 1977 BOSTON USA BOSTON GARDEN 13 JUL 1977 BOSTON USA BOSTON GARDEN 14 JUL 1977 PROVIDENCE USA CIVIC CENTRE 17 JUL 1977 CLEVELAND USA BROWN STADIUM 19 JUL 1977 CLEVELAND USA BROWN STADIUM 20 JUL 1977 BALTIMORE USA CIVIC CENTRE 21 JUL 1977 BALTIMORE USA CIVIC CENTRE 22 JUL 1977 DETROIT USA COBO HALL 23 JUL 1977 BUFFALO USA ????? 24 JUL 1977 TORONTO CAN CNE STADIUM 27 JUL 1977 CALGARY CAN THE CORRAL 29 JUL 1977 VANCOUVER CAN PNE COLLISEUM 31 JUL 1977 SEATTLE USA ARENA August 2, 1977 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR August 5, 1977 Arena, Milwaukee, WI August 6-7, 1977 Alemeda Coliseum, Oakland, CA August 9, 1977 The Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ (supported by Journey) August 10, 1977 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA August 11-12 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA August 13, 1977 Swing Auditorium, San Bernadino, CA August 14, 1977 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA August 15, 1977 Aladdin Theatre for the Performing Arts, Las Vegas, NV (supported by Journey) August 18, 1977 Arrowhead Stadium, Kansas City, MO August 19, 1977 Civic Center, Tulsa, OK August 20, 1977 Memorial Auditorium, Dallas, TX August 21, 1977 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX or Civic Centre, Tulsa, OK August 22, 1977 Anaheim Convention Center, Anaheim, CA August 23, 1977 Keil Auditorium, St, Louis, MO August 25-27, 1977 Olympic Stadium, Montreal, QC August 28, 1977 Exhibition Stadium, Toronto, ON 12 SEP 1977 EDINBURGH UK EDINBURGH (PLANNED BUT CANCELLED) 13 SEP 1977 EDINBURGH UK EDINBURGH (PLANNED BUT CANCELLED) OCTOBER, 1977 Oct. ? Wheeling, West Virginia 15-Ohio University Convocation Center, Athens, OH 17-Madison Square Garden, NYC, NY (WNEW-FM benefit show) 18-Hershey Park Arena, Hershey, PA 21-Eastern Michigan University, Ypsilanti, MI 22 OCT 1977 LANDOVER USA UNIVERSITY OF MARYLAND October 22 Maryland Cole Fieldhouse 22-University of Maryland, Columbia, MD 25-Mississipi Coliseum, Jackson, MS 29-LSU Assembly Hall, Baton Rouge, LA 30-Mobile, AL 31-Houston, TX NOVEMBER, 1977 November ? Birmingham, Alabama Jefferson County Civic Center 8-Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI 10-Hartford,CT 12 NOV 1977 WHEELING USA UNIVERSITY OF WEST VIRGINIA ??? 12-Ahearn Fieldhouse, Kansas State University, Manhattan, KS November 14 Normal, Illinois Illinois State University 15-Michigan State University, Lansing, MI 20-Memphis, TN 22-Von Braun Civic Center, Huntsville, AL 25-Coliseum, Wheeling, VA 26-Hollywood Sportatorium, FL 27-Bayfront Theatre, St,Petersburg, FL 28-Tampa, FL 30-New Haven Civic Center, New Haven, CT Dec. (Late) Bayfront Center, St. Petersburg, FL 22 DEC 1977 LONDON UK HAMMERSMITH ODEON (PLANNED BUT CANCELLED) 23 DEC 1977 LONDON UK HAMMERSMITH ODEON (PLANNED BUT CANCELLED) 24 DEC 1977 LONDON UK OLYMPIA ODEON (PLANNED BUT CANCELLED) 25 DEC 1977 LONDON UK OPLYMPIA ODEON (PLANNED BUT CANCELLED) 26 DEC 1977 LONDON UK OLYMPIA ODEON (PLANNED BUT CANCELLED) 1978 JANUARY, 1978 16-The Forum, Montreal, Canada 17-The Forum, Montreal, Canada 18-Memorial Auditorium, Kitchner, Canada 19-County Exposition Center, Columbus, OH 20-Universal Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL 21-Universal Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL 22-Universal Amphitheatre, Chicago, IL 24-Indiana State University, Hulman Civic Center, Terre Haute, IN 25-Richfield Coliseum, Cleveland, OH 26-University of WV, Morgantown, WV 27 JAN 1978 CINCINNATI USA RIVERFRONT COLLISEUM (POSTPONED) 28-Capitol Center, Largo, MD 29-Civic Center, Springfield, MA 30-Cornell University, Ithaca, NY FEBRUARY, 1978 ?? FEB 1978 MEMPHIS USA ????? 1-War Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY 2-Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, Canada 3-Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, Canada 4-Boston Gardens, Boston, MA February 5 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA 6-Rensaaelaer Polytechnic Institute, Troy, NY (RANSAELAER) 07 FEB 1978 PRINCETON USA PRINCETON UNIVERSITY ??? February 8, 1978 Plattsburg State Large Field House, Plattsburg, NY February 9-10, 1978 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, NY 11-Princeton Univ. Jadwin Gymnasium, Princeton, NJ 12-Syracuse War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY 14-South Illinois University, Carbondale, IL 15-Assembly Hall, Champaign, IL 16-West Illinois University, Macomb, IL 18-S.U.N.Y. Plattsburg, NY 19-Lubbock Coliseum, Lubbock, TX 20-El Paso County Coliseum, El Paso, TX 20 FEB 1978 SAN ANTONIO USA CIVIC CENTRE ???? 21-Assembly Center, Tulsa, OK 22-Civic Center Coliseum, Amarillo, TX 23-Civic Center, El Paso, TX 24-Activity Center, Arizona State University, Tempe, AZ 26-University of Colorado, Fort Collins, CO 27-Kansas City, MO 28-Kansas City, MO MARCH, 1978 1-Checkerdome Arena, St. Louis, MO 3-Boston Gardens, Boston, MA 4-Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI 6-New Haven Civic Center, New Haven, CT 7-Riverfront Coliseum, Cinn, OH 8-The Omni, Atlanta, GA 10-Freedom Hall, Johnson City, TN 12-Springfield Civic Center, Springfield, MA 13-Civic Center, Providence, RI (Last ELP concert until 1992) 1986 (Emerson, Lake & Powell) AUGUST, 1986 15-El Paso County Coliseum, El Paso, TX 17-Lloyd Noble Center, Norman, OK 19-Lakefront Arena, New Orleans, LA 20-Summitt Festival, Houston, TX 21-Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX 23-Municipal Auditorium, San Antonio, TX SEPTEMBER, 1986 1-Riverbend Center, Cinc. OH 3-Massey Hall, Toronto, Canada 5-Forum, Montreal, Canada September 7 New York, New York Madison Square Garden ???? 8-Civic Center, Glens Falls, NY (Support band was Bricklin) 12-Mann Center, Phila, PA, ('Bricklin' was the opening act) 13-Meadowlands Arena, East Rutherford, NJ 15-Performing Arts Center, Providence, RI 16-Greatwoods Center, Mansfield, MA (MAN warm up band) 19-Capitol Center, Landover 20-Madison Square Garden, NYC, NY (BRINKMAN warm up band) 21-Syria Mosque, Pitts, PA 23-Richfield Coliseum, Cleveland, OH 25-Hershey Stadium, Hershey, PA 27-Coliseum, Hampton, VA 28-Coliseum, Richmond, VA 30-Rupp Arena, Lexington, KY OCTOBER, 1986 2-Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA 4-Lakeland Arena, Lakeland, FL 5-Knight Center, Miami, FL October 10 Charlotte, North Carolina Coliseum 12-Charlotte, NC 14-Opera House, Boston, MA 16-Coliseum, Grand Rapids, MN 17-Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI 18-Square Market Arena, Indianapolis, IN 19-Rosemont Horizon, Rosemont, IL 21-St.Paul, MN 22-Mecca, Milwaukee, WI 23-Stephens Auditorium, Ames, IA 26-Civic Auditorium, Portland, OR 27-Paramount, Seattle, WA 29-Kaiser Pavilion, Oakland, CA 30-Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 31-Pacifica Theatre, Costa Mensa, CA NOVEMBER, 1986 1-Open Air Festival, San Diego, CA 2-Phoenix, AZ July 18, 1987 Odenwaldring, Schaafheim/Babenhausen, GER (Out In The Green 1987, with Barclay James Harvest, Status Quo, Kansas & Rory Gallagher) 1988 (3 - Keith Emerson, Carl Palmer, & Robert Berry) April 19 Montreal, Quebec Spectrum April ? Boston, Massachusetts The Paradise ? Milwaukee, Wisconsin Billy's Old Mill ? Chicago, Illinois Vic Theater 1992 July 22 Upper Darby, Pennsylvania Tower Theater (press-only show) July 24 Mann Music Center, Philadelphia, PA July 25 Jones Beach, Wantaugh, NY July 26 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ July 28 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD July 29 Great Woods, Mansfield, MA July 31 Waterloo Village, Stanhope, NJ AUGUST, 1992 August 1 Empire Center,Syracuse, NY August 2 Palace Theatre,Albany, NY August 4 Bushnell Auditorium, Hartford, CT August 5 L'Agora, Quebec, QC August 7 Montreal Forum, Montreal, Canada August 8 Finger Lakes Performing Arts Centre, Canadaigua, NY August 9 Kingswood Amphitheater, Toronto, Canada August 11 Nautica Theatre, Cleveland, OH August 12 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI August 13 Riverbend Amphitheater, Cincinnati, OH August 15 Riverport Amphitheater, Maryland Heights, MO August 16 World Music Theater, Tinley Park, IL August 17 Deer Creek Amphitheater, Indianapolis, IN August 18 Chastain Park, Atlanta, GA August 20 Starplex Amphitheater, Dallas, TX August 21 Woodlands Amphitheater, Houston, TX August 22 Sunken Garden Theater, San Antonio, TX August 24 Desert Sky Pavilion, Phoenix, AZ August 26 Open Air Theater, San Diego, CA August 28 Universal Amphitheater, Los Angeles, CA August 29 Bren Center, Irvine, CA August 30 Thomas Mack Center, Las Vegas, NV SEPTEMBER, 1992 September 1 Cal. Expo Center, Sacramento, CA September 2 Concord Pavilion, San Francisco, CA September 4 Schnitzer Auditorium, Portland, OR September 5 Summer Music Theater, George, WA September 6 Orpheum Theater, Vancouver, BC JAPAN & EUROPE TOUR SEPTEMBER, 1992 10-Kyoikubunkakaikan, Kawasaki, Japan 11-Koseinenkinkaikan, Tokyo, Japan 12-Shi Kokaido, Nagoya, Japan 14-Koseinenkinkaikan, Osaka, Japan September 16 Hitomikinekodo, Tokyo, Japan 17-Shibuya Kokaido, Tokyo, Japan September 18 Shibuya Kokaido, Tokyo, Japan September 19 Shibuya Kokaido, Tokyo, Japan 26-Arena di Verona, Verona, Italy 29-Budapest Sports Hall, Budapest, Hungary OCTOBER, 1992 October 2-3 Royal Albert Hall, London, England 7-Huxley's Neue Welt, Berlin, Germany 8-Kuppelsaal, Hanover, Germany 10-Stadthalle, Vienna, Austria 11-Stadthalle, Heidelburg, Germany 12-Winterhur, Zurich, Switzerland 13-New Siegerlandhalle, Siegen, Germany 15-Oberfrankenhalle, Bayrueth, Germany 16-Eissporthalle, Halle, Germany 17-E-Werk, Cologne, Germany 18-Grugahalle, Essen, Germany 20-Philharmonie, Munich, Germany 23-Congresgebouw, Hague, NED October 25 Apollo, Manchester, England October 26 Royal Albert Hall, London, England 31-Madrid, Spain NOVEMBER, 1992 November ? Zurich, Switzerland November 1-Sports Palace, Barcelona. Spain November 2 Valencia, Spain Pacha Disco Arena November 5 Elysee Montmartre, Paris, France November 6 Forest National, Brussels, Belgium November 7 Congresgebouw, The Hague, Holland November 8 Falkoner Theatre, Copenhagen, Denmark November 10 Centrum, Olso, Norway November 11 Konserthuset, Stockholm, Sweden November 14-Donauhalle, Ulm, Germany November 15 Kulturpalast, Dresden, Germany November 17 Turin, Italy Palasport November 19 Florence, Italy Palasport November 20 Palaghiaccio, Rome, Italy November 21 Palatrussardi, Milan, Italy November 23-Stadthalle, Freiburg, Germany November 25 International Centre, Bournemouth, England November 27 City Hall, Newcastle, England November 27 Symphony Hall, Birmingham, England November 28 Colston Hall, Bristol, England 30-Kongresshalle, Frankfurt, Germany DECEMBER, 1992 1-Congress Centrum, Hamburg, Germany ? Stuttgart, Germany Messezentrum B 1993 JANUARY, 1993 January 13 North Alberta Jubilee Auditorium,Edmonton, AB January 14 South Alberta Jubilee Auditorium, Calgary, AB 15-Center of the Arts, Regina, SK January 16 Walker Theater, Winnipeg, MB January 18 Community Auditorium, Thunder Bay, ON 19-Sudbury Arena, Sudbury, ON January 20 Sudbury, Ontario Arena 20-Centennial Hall, London, ON January 21 Congress Center, Ottawa, ON January 22 Hamilton, Ontario Hamilton Place Theatre January 22 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON January 23 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON January 25 Theatre Saint Denis, Montreal, QC January 26 Salle Albert Rousseau, Sainte-Poi, QC January 28 Memorial Auditorium, Burlington, VT January 29 Orpheum Theater, Boston, MA January 30 Providence Performing Arts Center, Providence, RI FEBRUARY, 1993 February 1 Paramount Performing Arts Center, Springfield, MA February 3-4 Radio City Music Hall, New York, NY February 5 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA 6-Symphony Hall, Allentown, PA February 7 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania A.J. Palumbo Center 8-Palumbo Center, Pittsburgh, PA February 9 Palace Performing Arts Center, New Haven, CT February 10 Mid-Hudson Civic Center, Poughkeepsie, NY February 11 Buffalo, New York Shea's Center February 12 Palace Theater, Cleveland, OH February 13 Veteran's Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH February 15 De Vos Hall at Grand Center, Grand Rapids, MI February 16 Ervia J. Nutter Center, Dayton, OH February 17 Fox Theater, Detroit, MI 19-Northrup, Minneapolis , MN 20-Riverside Theater, Milwaukee, WI February 21 Chicago Theater, Chicago, IL February 23 Masonic Auditorium, Toledo, OH February 24Civic Center Theater, Madison, WI February 26 Adler Theater, Davenport, IA February 27 Stephens Auditorium at Iowa State, Ames, IO February 28 Civic Center, Peoria, IL MARCH, 1993 March 2 Music Hall, Omaha, NE March 3 Midland Theater, Kansas City, MO 4-Brady Theater, Tulsa, OK 6-Kiva Auditorium, Albuquerque, NM 9-BSU Pavilion Arena, Boise, ID 11-Capitol Theatre, U of Utah, Salt Lake City, UT 12-Pioneer Theater, Reno, NV 13-Wilson Theater, Fresno, CA March 14 Warfield Theater, San Francisco, CA 16-Wiltern Theater, Los Angeles, CA 17-Wiltern Theater, Los Angeles, CA 19-Auditorio Nacional, Mexico City 20-Auditorio Nacional, Mexico City March 5 Denver, Colorado Paramount Theater March 6 Salt Lake City, Utah Kinsbury Hall March 7 Boise, Idaho BSU Pavillion Arena March 9 Spokane, Washington Opera House March 10 Yakima, Washington Capitol Theater March 12 Seattle, Washington Paramount Theater March 13 Eugene, Oregon Hult Center March 14 San Francisco, California Warfield Theater March 15 Fresno, California Wilson Theater March 17 Los Angeles, California Wiltern Theater March 18 Los Angeles, California Wiltern Theater SOUTH AMERICAN TOUR - 1993 MARCH, 1993 23-Rio De Janeiro, Brazil, South America March 24 Rio De Janeiro, Brazil, South America 25-Sao Paulo, Brazil 26-Sao Paulo, Brazil 27-Sao Paulo, Brazil 29-Porto Alegre, Brazil APRIL, 1993 1-Santiago, Chili 4-Estadio De Obras Sanitarias, Buenas Aries, Argentina (2 shows) 5-Estadio De Obras Sanitarias, Buenas Aries, Argentina (2 shows) November 15 New York, New York Beacon Theater 1994 JUNE, 1994 4-Silver Bowl Park, Las Vegas, NV 1996 August 18, 1996 Darien Lake Performing Arts, Darien, NY (Supporting Jethro Tull) August 19, 1996 Kingswood Music Theatre, Toronto, ON (Supporting Jethro Tull) Canada's Wonderland, Richmond Hills, ON (Supporting Jethro Tull) August 21, 1996 Montage Mountain, Scranton, PA (Supporting Jethro Tull) August 22, 1996 Garden State Art Center, Holmdel, NJ (Supporting Jethro Tull) August 23, 1996 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD (Supporting Jethro Tull) August 23, 1996 Syracuse, New York State Fair Coliseum (Supporting Jethro Tull) August 25, 1996 Meadows Music Theatre, Hartford, CT (Supporting Jethro Tull) August 26, 1996 Great Woods Center For Performing Arts, Mansfield, MA (Supporting Jethro Tull) August 27, 1996 New York State Fair Grounds, Syracuse, NY (Supporting Jethro Tull) August 27, 1996 Columbia, Maryland Merriweather Post Pavilion (Supporting Jethro Tull) August 29, 1996 Hershey Park Amphitheatre, Hershey, PA August 30, 1996 Jones Beach Theatre, Wantaugh, NY (Supporting Jethro Tull) August 31, 1996 Blockbuster/Sony Music Centre, Camden, NJ (Supporting Jethro Tull) SEPTEMBER, 1996 September 1, 1996 Riverplex Amphitheatre, Pittsburg, PA (Supporting Jethro Tull) September 2, 1996 Columbus, Ohio Polaris Amphitheater (Supporting Jethro Tull) September 3, 1996 Nautica Theater, Cleveland, OH (Supporting Jethro Tull) 4-Polaris Amphitheatre, Columbus, OH (Supporting Jethro Tull) September 5, 1996 Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkson, MI (Supporting Jethro Tull) September 6, 1996 Riverbend Music Theatre, Cincinatti, OH (Supporting Jethro Tull) September 7, 1996 World Music Theatre, Tinley Park, IL (Supporting Jethro Tull) September 8, 1996 The Mark, Moline, IL (Supporting Jethro Tull) September 10, 1996 Northrup Auditorium/Target Center, Mineapolis, MN (Supporting Jethro Tull) September 11, 1996 Marcus Amphitheatre, Milwaukee, WI (Supporting Jethro Tull) September 13, 1996 Riverport Theatre, Maryland Heights, MO (Supporting Jethro Tull) September 14, 1996 Sandstone Amphitheatre, Bonner Springs, KS (Supporting Jethro Tull) 15-Riverfest Amphitheatre, Little Rock, AR (Supporting Jethro Tull) September 15, 1996 Omaha, Nebraska Civic Auditorium (Supporting Jethro Tull) September 16, 1996 Fiddlers Green Amphitheatre, Englewood, CO (Supporting Jethro Tull) September 18, 1996 Desert Sky Pavilion, Phoenix, AZ (Supporting Jethro Tull) September 19, 1996 Aladdin Hotel & Casino Theatre, Las Vegas, NV (Supporting Jethro Tull) 20-Open Air Theatre, San Diego, CA (Supporting Jethro Tull) September 20, 1996 Los Angeles, California Universal Amphitheater (Supporting Jethro Tull) September 21, 1996 Irvine Meadows, Irvine, CA (Supporting Jethro Tull) 22-Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA (Supporting Jethro Tull) September 22, 1996 Las Vegas, Nevada Aladdin Theater (Supporting Jethro Tull) September 24, 1996 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA (Supporting Jethro Tull) September 25, 1996 Hilton Amphitheatre, Reno, NV (Supporting Jethro Tull) 27-The Gorge, George, WA (Supporting Jethro Tull) September 27, 1996 Salem, OR Labor Day Amphitheatre (Supporting Jethro Tull) 28-Labor Day Amphitheatre, Salem, OR (Supporting Jethro Tull) September 28, 1996 George, Washington The Gorge (Supporting Jethro Tull) 29-BSU Pavilion, Boise, ID (Supporting Jethro Tull) JAPAN TOUR - JETHRO TULL is not on the bill OCTOBER, 1996 October 8 Sun Palace, Fukuoka October 9 Festival Hall, Osaka October 10 Shi Kokaido, Tokyo October 12 Shibuya Kokaido, Tokyo October 13 Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Tokyo October 14 Izumi T-21, Sendai 15-Nakano Sun Plaza, Tokyo 17-Nakano Sun Plaza, Tokyo 18-Nakano Sun Plaza, Tokyo October 19 Bunka Center, Saitama Urawa-Shi October 15 Tokyo, Japan Sun Plaza Hall October 16 Tokyo, Japan Sun Plaza Hall October 17 Tokyo, Japan Sun Plaza Hall 1997 JUNE, 1997 12-Las Vegas, Nevada - The Joint - Hard Rock 16-Atlanta, Georgia - Z-ninety Free Europe Dates JUNE, 1997 20-Budapest, Hungary - Kiss Stadion 22-Katowice, Poland - Spodek 23-Prague, Czech Republic - Palace of Culture 24-Munich, Germany - Tollowood 26-Luxembourg - Patinore de Kockelschuer 28-Kassel, Germany - Stadthalle 29-Amsterdam, Holland - The Paradiso JULY, 1997 1-Nurnberg, Germany - Serandadenhof Atrium 2-Paris, France - Elysee Montmatre 4-Halle, Germany - Peisenitzinsel 5-Dortmund, Germany - Westfallen Park 6-Lahr, Germany - Daytona Festival 7-Montreux, Switzerland - Montreux Festival 11-Fulda, Germany - Museumshof - 12-Hamburg, Germany - Grosse Freheit 13-Dresden, Germany - Elbufer 16-Sicily - Cantania Jazz Festival 18-Sardinia, Italy - Velodromo Quarto 20-Mantova, Italy - Piazza Olimpo 21-Rome, Italy - Foro Italico 25-Bellinzona, Switzerland - The Kingdom Festival 1998 Deep Purple, ELP, Dream Theater Tour 1998 August 1, 1998 Casino Ballroom, Hampton Beach, NH August 2, 1998 Flynn Theater, Burlington, VT August 3, 1998 The Chance, Poughkeepsie, NY August 6, 1998 PNC Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ (supporting Deep Purple, with Dream Theater) August 7, 1998 Meadows Music Theater, Hartford, CT (supporting Deep Purple, with Dream Theater) August 8, 1998 Great Woods, Mansfield, MA (supporting Deep Purple, with Dream Theater) August 9, 1998 Jones Beach, Wantaugh, NY (supporting Deep Purple, with Dream Theater) August 11, 1998 Bud Light Amphitheater, Harvey's Lake, PA (supporting Deep Purple, with Dream Theater) August 12, 1998 Sony Blockbuster Entertainment Center, Camden, NJ (supporting Deep Purple, with Dream Theater. Cancelled as Ian Gillan was ill) August 14, 1998 Finger Lakes Performing Arts Center, Canandaigua, NY (supporting Deep Purple, with Dream Theater) August 15, 1998 Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkstone, MI (supporting Deep Purple, with Dream Theater) August 17, 1998 L'Agora Vieux De Port, Quebec City, QC (supporting Deep Purple, with Dream Theater) August 18, 1998 Molson Center, Montreal, QC (supporting Deep Purple, with Dream Theater) August 19, 1998 Molson Amphitheater, Toronto, ON (supporting Deep Purple, with Dream Theater) August 21, 1998 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH (supporting Deep Purple, with Dream Theater) August 22, 1998 World Music Center, Tinley Park, IL (supporting Deep Purple, with Dream Theater) August 23, 1998 Grand Casino Amphitheater, Hinkley, MN (supporting Deep Purple, with Dream Theater) August 24, 1998 Marcus Amphitheater. Milwaukee, WI (supporting Deep Purple, with Dream Theater) August 26, 1998 Fiddler's Green Amphitheater, Denver, CO (supporting Deep Purple, with Dream Theater) August 28, 1998 Warfield Theater, San Francisco, CA (supporting Deep Purple, with Dream Theater) August 30, 1998 Universal Amphitheater, Universal City, CA (supporting Deep Purple, with Dream Theater) August 31, 1998 4th & B, San Diego, CA 2010 July 25, 2010 Victoria Park, London, ENG (High Voltage Festival 2010)